


Prim's Story

by midnight_756



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-18 21:53:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11299578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnight_756/pseuds/midnight_756
Summary: The Hunger Games from Prim's point of view!





	Prim's Story

Here is my story, that I'm almost sure you haven't heard before. So please sit back and listen to my story; the story of Primrose Everdeen.  
I was born in District 12, as you may know. The Hunger Games came every year, where kids 12-18 years of age were reaped and sent to kill each other. This had grown to be a big part of my life, so let's skip to the morning of the reaping when I was twelve.  
I woke up screaming. It was the first year I could possibly be reaped. In my dream I was chosen and killed. My sister Katniss ran in and hugged me. She sang to me through my tears.  
My mother helped me choose a light colored skirt and white shirt to wear to the Reaping. My sister came home soon after.   
She looked at me with so much love in her eyes it could kill anyone who crossed me. "Don't forget to tuck in your tail, little duck!"   
She looked absolutely beautiful in her reaping outfit.   
We made our way to the area where the reaping would take place. I saw children having their fingers pricked, and cringed. I was so terrified and began to turn back and cry out. Katniss turned to me. "It's okay. It's just a little prick." I nodded and gathered my emotions.  
I talked to myself in my head. I told myself that Katniss said it was my first year and I wouldn't be chosen. I repeated that through the finger prick and the speech Effie goes through every year.   
I looked at her as she began speaking. "Ladies first! This years tribute is Primrose Everdeen!"  
I was in shock. My throat closed up and I couldn't move. Finally I stepped into the open space and began walking to the stage.   
Katniss began calling my name. I turned to see her struggling against peacekeepers and finally shout, "I volunteer!" She gained a bit of composure. "I volunteer as tribute."  
Effie looked shocked and said a few things I couldn't hear due to my continued shock. I tuned back in when she went to call a name for boys. "Peeta Mellark." I recognized him as the person who gave Katniss the food who saved our lives.  
When I could finally visit Katniss before her leaving, I ran to her hugging. I held out the mockingjay pin that Katniss gave me earlier and returned it to her.   
I was torn from her far too soon. Before no time, the Games were being broadcasted. I saw her kill people and get hurt. I saw her lose Rue; the very girl she said she saw me in.   
When it came down to Peeta and Katniss, I thought for sure she would shoot him; she didn't. She held out berries and they both left alive.   
As soon as she got off the train, she ran to mom and I. We all hugged for too short of a time. After that, it was back to something of a normal life, except we had a new house.   
Early one morning there was a knock on our front door. President Snow was standing at our door, asking to come in. Soon after, Katniss came home.  
My mom spoke up. "Did you have a nice walk?"   
Katniss looked puzzled. "Walk? I was just out-"  
I cut her off before she could say hunting. "We have guests."   
She understood and walked to the room where the President was, after we directed her towards it.  
She came out shortly after President Snow and acted like meeting the President was no big deal.   
A few evenings later we found ourselves sitting around the television, watching Snow talk to us. He announced what the twist for the Quarter Quell would be. "This years tributes will be reaped from the existing pool of victors."  
I didn't understand, even as my mother cried out and Katniss rushed out. Finally I got it. Katniss was going back into the arena.  
I didn't even get to say goodbye to her. I saw pretty much the same things from the first games, until everyone but Beetee, Johanna, Finnick, Peeta, and Katniss was killed, and until lighting struck. Then the screens turned black. Gale knocked on our door, sounding both scared and rushed. He told us that planes were going to bomb District 12. We watched our District be turned to rubble from the edge of the woods.   
We were sent to District 13, and I finally got to see Katniss again. She was out being the mockingjay of the rebellion while I was training to be a healer. She brought me Buttercup, my little cat (who she hates, may I add) for me, which made things a little less lonely when Katniss was gone.  
The next biggest part of my life came towards what I see as the end of the Games.   
Some sick-minded people dropped bombs on a bunch of Capitol children. I helped because I was a healer. Katniss called my name. I was almost ready to call back to her when I felt a lightness come to my body. First there was a flash of light, a little bit of heat, and then a noise, and to finish, a lot of nothing.   
As I look down from the sky, I am satisfied with those who I have served with my talents. I see our ancestors, who never expected the Hunger Games the become reality. I see the future children of people I knew, and I see them run through a graveyard.   
I see my sister, Katniss, truly in love with Peeta. I see their beautiful children, and can't help but be happy. People die for a purpose and I observe from a new point of view; there is never a wasted life, and if I might add, there is never a pointless life.


End file.
